


dreamland

by ousumii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, Youtubers
Genre: Cuddles, Do Not Ship Them, Gen, Minecraft, Not shipping - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, big brother wilbur, big sister niki, fallimg asleep on people, homies being homies, idk how tags work, just 3 homies, just wholesome stuff, mcyt - Freeform, naps, not shipping that’s weird, purpled and tommy being friends, tommy is more wholesome, tommyinnit tubbo platonic, tubbo is wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ousumii/pseuds/ousumii
Summary: tommy is tired a lot. it’s not that he doesn’t get enough sleep, he just is growing and gets tired. he often drifts off to sleep in the middle of the day, going to what he begins calling “dreamland”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. subway sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> there won’t be very good grammar, it’s like one am for me. this is my first time writing, so please give constructive criticism :)  
> i was listening to glass animals, and the album name dreamland reminded me of this amazing work by @Lillian_nator called power naps. this is very much inspired by them!  
> more notes at the end

tommy got tired.  
it wasn’t that he was sleep deprived or anything, he just got tired.  
sometimes he would fall asleep in the middle of the day. sometimes he would purposely take a nap.  
quite often, there would be the need for a shoulder or lap to accommodate the napping.  
tommy would often drift to sleep, or drift to as he called it “dreamland”

in the beginning, he would only fall asleep on his father’s shoulder, or mother’s lap, but growing closer to his friends, he slowly started to show his softer side. the side of him that craved touch and affection. 

it started with wilbur.

he was on the tube with him, heading home after a day out. it had been a long day out, a lot of walking, a lot of fun, but tiring nonetheless. the tube was jammed full, and there was barely room for his legs. typically he would try to curl up and lean on his knees, but there wasn’t enough space on his seat. his eyelids felt heavy, and he was so tired. really tired. barely registering it, he leaned to his left and let his head rest on wilburs shoulder.  
his eyes fluttered shut, and wilbur, in slight shock looked down at the blonde boy napping on his shoulder. panicking internally, he wondered what to do. should he leave him there, or wake him up? he decided to let tommy lean on him, and simply sat there, wondering when he would wake up.

eventually they reached their stop, and wilbur gently shook tommy awake. “tommy this is our stop. we need to get up” he coaxed, and tommy apprehensively got up.  
“i’m tired" he grumbled but followed wilbur out.

in the car back, tommy realised that he must have fallen asleep on wilbur. he didn’t mind. he trusted wilbur. wilbur didn’t seem to mind. 

content, he drifted back to dreamland in the passenger seat of wilburs car. 

the next morning, he woke up in his bed at home.


	2. napping on niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he meets up with niki and wilbur, and they stay up late watching hamilton. he gets tired, so takes a nap on niki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed it a bit :)  
> it’s 4 am now lol

“let’s watch hamilton” said tommy when wilbur asked what they should watch.  
“ooh yes!” exclaimed niki “we should!”  
wilbur pulled up disney + and searched hamilton.

tommy was very comfortable. he was wearing his dream hoodie, a pair of panama pants, and slippers. he was warm, and very cozy.   
at the beginning, he was shouting the lyrics to the songs.   
“-dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in-“   
as the movie went on though, he got a bit sleepy. it was a long drive to meet niki, and he had to be up early. 

now usually he would have leaned on wilbur, but he was on the other sofa, so he rested on niki instead. he pulled his hoodie strings, grabbed the blanket, and lay down, placing his head on niki’s lap. niki was too, tired, and didn’t really get nervous or shocked. instead, she started running her fingers through his fluffy hair. tommy immediately fell asleep. he was comfortable, warm, and was with his friends, what could be better?

wilbur looked over at niki and smiled. “shh” she said. “ turn down the volume a bit.”  
“theres no need” said wilbur “ he’s out. off in dreamland”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i shouldn’t be writing this late. i am not proud of this. expect the one with tubbo to be a big one! i’m excited to write it!


End file.
